boyfriend_karifandomcom-20200214-history
Boyfriends' Tweets 2016
These are translated tweets from Boyfriends' Twitters. The times are listed in US time. Kujo Kishin His Twitterhttps://twitter.com/kujo_0108 3:01 PM - 7 Jan 2016: "Um? You came to me specially just to greet me in the morning, I'm impressed. Today, seems like your back muscle is stretched unlike the other days. You can do it if you try, isn’t? As long as if you do that usually, I would not say anything. ....What, you have something to say to me? Hmm, what is it? If you have something to say, just say it." 5:01 PM - 7 Jan 2016: "Ah, it’s you. I was surprised just now. I cannot believe that you knew my birthday. Anyway, the feeling of blessing the people, it’s an evidence having a beautiful heart. Thank you for that. ...Ah, these roses? Don’t worry about them. Some guy who I have unsavory ties with passed them while saying useless things." 8:00 PM - 7 Jan 2016: "Hey. Did you have some time after school? There is a shop that I want to take you to. If you have time, company me for dinner. …..Alright. Well then, I’ll come and pick you up in font of your class as soon as the class ends. ....What? That’s embarrassing? Why are you embarrass of me picking you up? It’s okay so do as I say, without saying a word." 11:01 PM - 7 Jan 2016: "Hey, I come to pick you up. Pack up quickly. ...Hmm. Just as I thought, second year students don’t seem recognize me. Hey, what are you doing? Let’s go quickly. …..What? Ah, you don’t have to care the guys over there. .....Just say to me at a later date if they say something to you." 1:01 AM - 8 Jan 2016: "What is it, you still care about the guys just now? They are just claiming themselves as my fans without my permission. I have not give anything permit, they are just strangers. There is nothing for you to worry about. I don’t hang out with the person whom I am not acknowledge of. You just remember that well." 4:01 AM - 8 Jan 2016: "You would have relax and enjoy today’s dinner. Hmm, I have ever seen the shop with no dress code seems likely to be carefree. I thought that those shop are enough to satisfy me since the time I met you. …..It was a nice birthday dinner. I am expecting for next year too. Well then." Toma Keiji His Twitterhttps://twitter.com/toma_0115 4:01 PM - 14 Jan 2016: "Thank you for celebrating my this year’s birthday too. As the year overlaps, the joy of celebrating a birthday may fade away in many people, but I am happy that I could live up to joy of celebrating my birthday, without losing it. Thanks to a nice student like you who come to celebrate every year. I am really happy." 7:00 PM - 14 Jan 2016: "Once I went to see the state of the flowers, I found a flower that is flowering. That was the flower that I cared about so I am pleased that it blooms for me. Is the flower celebrating for my birthday too…..? Hahaha, that’s a romantic view. Like you say, I think it’s better to believe so, that would make a nice day." 10:00 PM - 14 Jan 2016: "When I was traveling around the world, I also was able to celebrate my birthday in a foreign country. I got a modest celebration with the friends that I became acquainted with……that was an unforgettable memory. …Um, seems you are interested in my story apparently. If you are okay with old story of an uncle, I’ll try to talk to you in detail." 12:00 AM - 15 Jan 2016: "Earlier, the Chairman came to visit the janitor room. To daily thanks, I got the wine antique as a present from him. Even though he is a busy person, he is aware of someone like me....I'm grateful. Tonight, I would try to make some dishes to fit with this wine." 2:01 AM - 15 Jan 2016: "I am sorry to disturb your reading, I wonder it is okay if I lock the library soon. Haha, you do not have to apologize. I also experience in something to crazy about, and forget the time. Oh, that book.....I got the book on my birthday long time ago. I also liked that book. I want to hear your impressions next time." 4:01 AM - 15 Jan 2016: "Happiness to say to be in a familiar place, it's exactly as it is. Today, you and a lot of students, the teachers who have celebrated my birthday. I think I am really happy that there are so many friendly people near me. I will be happy if I get to spend this kind of birthday for next year too. I would expect that’s thoughtless for one's age." Okuyui Nozomi His Twitterhttps://twitter.com/okuyui_0121 3:01 PM - 20 Jan 2016: "Morning! What are you doing here although this is third year’s classroom? And then early in the morning…. ….Eh? You knew my birthday? Thank you! I am really happy…..! I think today will the best of the day since you congratulated me. My tension is up somehow!" 6:01 PM - 20 Jan 2016: "Ah. Thank you for just now. Because you were congratulating me in front of the class, looks like someone form my class heard our conversation and after that everyone in my class celebrated for me. In addition, I was so happy! Or rather, I feel that is, thanks to you. Now, I came to say thank you, right?" 7:30 PM - 20 Jan 2016: "I can’t believe that we can have lunch together, I am really glad that is on my birthday. …..Eh? Even though it’s not my birthday you’ll have a lunch with me? Really? Then, if I invite you from now onwards…. Ah. That’s a bit selfish. But, then I’ll invite you without refraining. I am looking forward to it!" 10:30 PM - 20 Jan 2016: "Eh, are you going home? I am happy even though I can’t believe that we are going home at same time. Somehow it’s like a fate since I met you quite a lot today. Ah. Oh yeah, why don’t you come to my house? My family is going to open a birthday party. It’s fun with more people…..hey, you can’t? Okay? Hooray! Well, let’s go?" 11:30 PM - 20 Jan 2016: "It’s weird when it’s my birthday and I am in charge of cooking…..Ahaha. But, I am really happy that you’re helping me. Let’s make a lot of delicious dishes together and surprise everyone! Hey, taste this? Come, say aah. …. Delicious? I am glad. That smile of yours is the evidence, right?" 4:31 AM - 21 Jan 2016: "Today was really fun! Thank you. I think my big brothers seem to like you. Of course they would. Because you’re a nice girl. I was really happy. Being with you one whole day. Hey, can I kiss you? ....Un, I am satisfied! Well then, bye bye, see you tomorrow?" Shirakawa Motoi His Twitterhttps://twitter.com/shirakawa_0129 4:01 PM - 28 Jan 2016: "My-My……birthday?..., ….Eh? Ah, um it’s on 29th. Yes. I-I am sorry, I did not believe that I would get to hear the words ‘birthday celebration’ from you, and I was surprised to hear that…..Thank you very much. Today is going to be a very good day." 6:01 PM - 28 Jan 2016: "Sagisaka-kun and Hyuga-kun celebrated me in the classroom a little while ago. And I got handmade shirt as a present from Hyuga-kun…… Yes, this stylish shirt. The things that Hyuga-kun made are like the things that are sold in the shop, it is really amazing ...!" 8:00 PM - 28 Jan 2016: "Yes, this one? This is a dried potato that I got from Hodaka-kun. Although it is like my friends shared to me……in the flow of the conversation, when I talked to them that today is my birthday and thus I got a lot of things. Um, if do not mind, let’s eat this together? It is delicious and very sweet." 10:00 PM - 28 Jan 2016: "I have a plan to do an experiment after school. It is a difficult experiment, so it is fifty-fifty chance to success, but if it is today, I feel like it would workout.... If you do not mind, would you come…Eh, you are coming? Ok-Okay, I wll be waiting in the chemical room after school ......!" 1:01 AM - 29 Jan 2016: "I am glad that the experiment was a success. Going on so well like this, it is a god granted my wish because it is my birthday. …..Eh? It is not god, but it is a proof of my efforts? Thank you very much… I am happy for you words than anything else...!" 3:01 AM - 29 Jan 2016 "Today was a nice birthday. You remember my birthday and you care about it, that makes me pleased than what I had thought….. I was able to spend a day with a happy feeling. I am filled with your gratitude, thank you." Mayama Kyoichiro His Twitterhttps://twitter.com/mayama_0207 6:01 PM - 6 Feb 2016: "It’s unbelievable that, you would come to my supplementary class on Sunday. …...? You felt sorry about it? You're right. Only foolish people would come to school on holidays. Without having this inefficient, properly during the class….., …… ……Ho, you knew my birthday. ……Seems like you heard from someone else. Well, that was just as what I expected." 7:01 PM - 6 Feb 2016: "……I said stop apologizing me. Things like birthday is nothing special in this age. Well, supplementary class certainly is irksome. …..Just kidding. Don’t be sad, it’s silly. After this….? Nothing, I planned to home after you finished your supplementary class." 8:00 PM - 6 Feb 2016: "Hey, what is it? You still can’t solve..…..the last question. The one who invited me, isn’t it you? I wouldn’t hang out with you as long as you can’t solve this question? If you want to spend more time with me, show to me that you can solve this simple question. Or….ask for me for in appropriate way." 12:01 AM - 7 Feb 2016: "Seems like you have dressed in plain clothes properly. ……..Hey, it’s okay to be frolic but be more modest. You are not spending with your friend, it’s me. Please act like an adult as much as possible. If you do that….., I'll take you to my much-valued place. It’s an adult place which you can’t feel usually." 3:01 AM - 7 Feb 2016: "Are you satisfied? …..If then, I’m glad. Speaking of which, it’s the first time that I brought someone else to that place. I couldn’t believe that the first one, was you. ….Nothing, I think you are the only one that I would take to somewhere in the future. If you are adult enough next time, I’ll take you again." 5:01 AM - 7 Feb 2016: "……It’s already this time. I have no choice, I’ll have to send you back home. I am your teacher. I can’t approve to let a student to have a nightlife. Just that….. I was able to spend the quality time. Are you also satisfied? Still not enough? Can’t be helped it,…..we’ll continue next time. It was a good birthday in the end. I’ll let you entertain me again." Watase Chisato His Twitterhttps://twitter.com/watase_0218 3:01 PM - 17 Feb 2016: "……Ah, Sorry. I was wearing headphones so I didn’t notice you. Morning, I think meeting you in the morning is a happy coincidence…...Um? Do you have something to say to me? That is somehow related to me? …….I really don’t get it. But, if it’s your talk, I am interested. Okay, try talking to me. " 5:01 PM - 17 Feb 2016: "I was shocked a bit when you congratulated me this morning. Speaking of it seems like you, but it’s like you to remember someone’s birthday properly. ………But, something like that maybe, it’s not bad at all. Unexpectedly, I was happy about it. As I failed to say something during that time, so for the time being, I’ll say a thanks to you. ……Thank you." 7:01 PM - 17 Feb 2016: "Ah, this? Acoustic equipment catalog, as there is something that I want. ……Everything is quite high? Good things are naturally high but…..why are you look cloudy? I don’t really need a present. I’ll be troubled if I have something this high. First of all, for some sort of this, feeling is more than things, right?" 10:01 PM - 17 Feb 2016: "Today? I have a usually course………band practice in the studio after school. …Hey, if you are free after school why don’t you come and see our rehearsal? …..Eh? Aren’t you have a birthday party with the band? You know, just because it's a birthday, I don’t do that. It’s just a normal practice." 2:01 AM - 18 Feb 2016: "I think today’s rehearsal was pretty productive. Also the new song has finished with a good feeling, and your reaction was good too. I hope the new song will be out before our next live. …..Oh yeah, I have to give this before I forget to give. Here, the ticket for our next live. Anyway, you are planned to get the ticket by yourself, right?" 4:02 AM - 18 Feb 2016: "It's already this time, I will send you off. You don’t have to hold back, it’s not a big deal distance. And, I wanted to talk with you more. ……Today was fun. I didn’t really expect this much for my birthday, I feel that today was a good day than I thought. Maybe, it’s thanks to staying by your side with you….." Amamiya Kuon His Twitterhttps://twitter.com/amamiya_0228 6:00 PM - 27 Feb 2016: "Wah! That surprised me. It’s usual for you to come to the school library on a holiday. Ah, don’t tell me, you come here to look a book? If so, I will help you. I frequently come here so I know where do each book belong to. Eh? You came here not find to a book but to celebrate my birthday…….?" 7:00 PM - 27 Feb 2016: "Meeting you on my birthday is like a dream but I got a congratulations from you…...I am likely to become somehow because I am too happy. I always get a happy feeling from you. I wish I could return to you somehow……Ah, got it. I have come up with something good!" 8:00 PM - 27 Feb 2016: "I am sorry that you got to wait. Yes, it’s crown of flowers. I made it with a combination of the various flowers that bloomed in the courtyard. Now, I'll put it on your head. ………Hehe, you are so cute just as I thought. You looks like a princess from the book that I read the other day." 11:00 PM - 27 Feb 2016: "That’s it. Do you have some errands going on after this? If you don’t have then play with me! I found a very nice when I was walking into the forest other time. I was thinking that I have to tell that once I met you. Okay, right?" 1:00 AM - 28 Feb 2016: "The flower garden in the forest was beautiful. What should we play next? Ah,……..it’s already this time. If you don’t go home, your family will be worried about you. I want play more but……I won’t be selfish anymore. I am already a big brother and I do not want beloved you to be bothered." 2:00 AM - 28 Feb 2016: "Thank you for today. I was fun that I got to play with you. Although I do not know anything about the future……if I get to stay by you after one year, I want to celebrate my birthday together again. If I say so much greedy thing like that, the god would say “Hey” to me…….?" Sakurazawa Ruka His Twitterhttps://twitter.com/0303_sakurazawa 3:01 PM - 2 Mar 2016: "Senpai♪　Hey, do you remember what day is today?　……Hinamatsuri(Doll Festival)?　That-that’s right but aren’t you forgetting that there is more important thing?　…….You remember? Hehe, so, yes it’s my ….....? Ear Day? Why Ear Day!? Today, there is more important than such a thing~!" 5:01 PM - 2 Mar 2016: "…..Wow, thank you very much, senpai♪ Hehe I’m glad you remembered my birthday properly. Because you were blurred so I was thrilled thinking that you might forgotten about it. You~are so mean~! Hehe, please let me celebrate more in a place for meaning against me today ♪" 7:30 PM - 2 Mar 2016: "Look look~senpai ♪ I got a lot presents from everyone ♪ There is sweets and stuffed toys and…….ah, this? This is a DVD that I got from Yuri-senpai. There is an anime that we both like. Let’s watch it next time since I got that DVD ♪ Promise ♪" 10:30 PM - 2 Mar 2016: "Sen~pai, you want to eat a cake♪ Actually, I got a cake from Ryota-kun as to celebrate my birthday ♪ Yes, that’s right. It’s a cake form Ryota-kun’s café. A little while ago, I ate with Nao-kun and Ryota-kun, but I want to give senpai so I left it for you♪" 12:01 AM - 3 Mar 2016: "……Ah, senpai, you were here! Something like staying in the library to study……Senpai, you are really work hard in everything, that’s awesome….Hey, can I wait here until you finish studying? It’s my long-awaited birthday. I want to be with senpai more also I want to go back home together with you." 3:01 AM - 3 Mar 2016: "Thank you for celebrating my birthday! I was really~happy that everyone celebrated my birthday. But, my best favorite celebration was yours, of course ♪ Hey, senpai, can you….close your eyes a bit? You say why……Hehe, a return for the celebration ♪ I give it just for my favorite senpai♪" Yoshiya Naokage His Twitterhttps://twitter.com/yoshiya_0312 7:00 PM - 11 Mar 2016: "Eh, senpai….? It’s unexpected to meet you here in a place like this. I was right to choose this road to jog. Eh…..happy birthday? Senpai……? You remembered my birthday. Thank you very much. I am very happy…..!" 8:00 PM - 11 Mar 2016: "Um, senpai. If it is okay, could you walk with me now? Now, is the time for early flowering cherry near the park, about to full bloom. I just thought to stop jogging since today is a special day…..I want to be you just a little bit more." 10:00 PM - 11 Mar 2016: "The early flowering cherry tree was pretty, isn’t it? But, I am thirsty after walking around the park. I am going to buy something to drink. Senpai, what would you like? I treat you so if you want anything, please feel free to say. It’s a return for walking with me." 11:00 PM - 11 Mar 2016: "Speaking of which, I got a lot of messages of "Happy Birthday" from classmates and friends of the baseball team this morning. But I also feel a little embarrassed, I get to celebrate my birthday by friends, and that would make me happy at any age." 1:00 AM - 12 Mar 2016: "The shop’s new spring burger that we ate just now was delicious. I did not believe that I could jog in the evening and looked at the cherry blossoms together with senpai, and had a lunch with you. The me today is terribly lucky." 2:00 AM - 12 Mar 2016: "Thank you for today . Thanks to senpai, today became an unforgettable birthday. I am not exaggerating. For me, the time with the senpai is special. Because you are an important person…..Ah, it’s already this time. If it is okay with you, please let me send you off to the front of your house." Amane Keito His Twitterhttps://twitter.com/Amane0321Keito 9:00 PM - 20 Mar 2016: "…What? Calling me intentionally. I don’t really have any plan. At the first place, I don’t even bother to make a plan with you. Huh? Can’t you be conceited? You’re better than the other guys. ….So, what is it? I wouldn’t forgive you, if that is not decent errands." 10:00 PM - 20 Mar 2016: "……What is this place, planetarium? I don’t really like to see the stars…….Well, this place is really dark than the other places. Hmm…..seems like you really did think properly, so I'll go out specially. Come, we’re going inside. Quickly." 12:00 AM - 21 Mar 2016: "What? Next is movie? I hate to watch movies because they’re noisy. ………Silent movie? Hmm, it’s about the amusement park…… …..Maybe it’s good to have a nap. Hey, what are you doing? Aren’t we going to see this? I’m okay. If you want to see, then I go. Let’s go." 2:30 AM - 21 Mar 2016: "Huh? What are you talking about? I had lost sleeping timing during the movie. I wasn’t really watching it. Well, I didn’t know that there are so many kind of the amusement park. Or rather, what is it? Bringing me to such a strange places….. Huh? We’re going to the park? …..Really." 3:01 AM - 21 Mar 2016: "Bringing me to a place like that, what is it this time? What is this, why are you giving cupcake to me…. ……Birthday, you have noticed about that? I was amazed. Is this going to be my birthday celebration? I don’t get it. Thus why, you've brought me around. ……That sort of thing is called hypocrisy, it’s just an ego of yours." 4:01 AM - 21 Mar 2016: "The ‘me’ before would angry and leave you definitely. But when you’re my companion, I have to give up to your degree of stupidity and it become more troublesome to get angry. Come, I am going to stay so celebrate more properly. ……I’ll specially stay by you today. So, you’re also going to stay by me until I don’t want it. " Category:Browse